Don't Break My Heart
by Awesome Shadows
Summary: Sequel To Cheeky Chimera. Ed and Roy are living happily ever after. or are they? Somehow an old enemy has come back and kidnaps Ed. Will Roy save him? Will Ed be broken? RoyxEd No lemon Maybe Darkfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Break My Heart**_

**Hello Everyone! You all probably thought I didn't remember this huh? Wrong! I just have had sooo much homework that I have been too busy. I have had three essays, a speech for debate and numerous problems from geometry. I worn ragged, T-T but I am better now. I ACTUALLY have time to write today! I have rewritten some of the chapters from Cheeky Chimera and I am now ready to write. Thanks for all your supports!**

**RATE THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters. The story and its ideas are the only thing that belongs to me.**

****

**Chapter 1**

**Ed's POV**

Ever since I became a chimera, life had been… different. I never did learn what happened to that guy who changed me but I hope I never see him again.(EPIC FORESHADOWING!)Silently I looked to the still, sleeping figure next to me on this cold winter day. The snow shines softly through the window in the full moon and my ears twitch when the onyx-haired man besides me stirs and shifts in his slumber. I look out once more into the night, a weird sensation coursing through me. Almost as if I was being watched, but scanning the area, I see no one. My lover's eyes twitch slightly and open halfway, a frosty blue glimmering in the moonlight.

"Hello kitty." Roy smiled, my ears swivel toward the noise and I look into his face, a small grin on my face as I look at those beautiful peach colored lips. So full, so soft.

"Morning." I yawned. I sleepily cuddled closer to Roy and purred when he started rubbing my head.

"What time is it? I can still see the moon." I looked at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. 2:30 AM.

"It's too early." I mumbled resting, my head against Roy's warm chest.

"It's what?"

"Two-thirty is too early. I want to go back to sleep."

"What are you doing up then huh? When I woke up you already were awake."

I gave Roy a tired glare and glared even more when he chuckled softly.

"If your so tired then just go back to sleep." He pulled my closer and I sighed and closed my eyes. Soon, both of us were asleep.

**Unknown POV**

The small blonde boy in the bedroom stared out the window as I landed in the roof next door, giving me a perfect view of the young man, while I was completely concealed. The boy looked at the moon then turned around, ears perking to look back at the other inhabitant. The two chatted for a bit before going back to bed. I think the blonde haired man sensed me but not being able to find me decided to forget about it. I watched silently for a little longer, to make sure he was asleep, and then I sprinted back toward my hideout≥ I had found my prey again, and I am determined to get him back.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I don't have enough time to make it longer, plus I like leaving it at a cliffhanger. I will try to write another chapter the next chance I get but for now enjoy. I want any type of review you can offer, whether it is criticism or happy compliments I love reviews. Bye! Happy Late Halloween!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello. I know it is taking me a long time to write another chapter but I have been extremely busy. My school just keeps piling on work. I haven't had any time to myself at all. A very good friend of mine just died too. She gas a brain tumor and Two years ago the doctors said she would live for six months. Proved them wrong. She was like a grandmother to me and I mourn her passing greatly. I am not able to write at the moment. We have been very busy with the preparations and I have been given a great honor along with my brother to be altar servers at her funeral mass, if you guys know what I mean good. If not pm me or review and I'll explain. We are Catholics if that helps. Well I must be going. My winter break starts this Saturday and I will try to write chapters then as a Christmas Present to you all. Especially for how long it is taking me to write. Thanks for the support!

Sincerely,

Shadow Heart Hawk-eye

(Shadow)


	3. Chapter 2

Don't Break My Heart

**Hey! I'm alive you know? After reading my reviews I got pumped to write this story! I have been extremely busy and I am sooo overworked. Now that Christmas is coming, I have been working on homework during the weekdays and baking during the weekends. NO BREAKS! WAHHH! T-T I have finally seen the intro of monty python and the holy grail. Hilarious! XD Alright I'll admit this too while Im still talking but I… am in love… with YAOI! Kay I have been going crazy with Yaoi stories of my favorite anime, FMA and I have been watching other great ones that have been favorite in my So Embarrassing playlist of my Channel, Wildpoolcat on youtube. Okay, enough rambling on with the chapter! (I am gonna try to base my chapter like a tv show episode so picture whoever FMA character you want to say this. I like Edward with this story.) Just so you know, this takes place a few years after the Cheeky Chimera Mustang is now Furher and Ed is a Major General. Al lives in Resembol and is married to Winry, Riza is with Havoc, and of course my favorite pair, Roy is still dating with Ed.**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious character revealed. Wait… He wants what?**

Unknown POV

'Great… I lost him. That stupid brat and his lover just grate my nerves. I never should have allowed him to get away last time. I'm gonna kill him. Even if it's the last thing I do.'

[ 2 Days before ]

Ed's POV

"Man Roy! I can't believe you went to the trouble of all this!" I hugged him gleefully, a giant smile on my face.

"Of course Ed. Its our 4th anniversary of when I first asked you out! It has to be special. That's why I made reservations in the best restaurant in Central."

The waiter walked up and guided us to our seats.

"This is our menu and these are the specials for tonight. Would you like a drink while you are waiting?" He asked.

"I'll take the Sweet Rose champagne and some water." I grinned.

"And I'll have a Winter Lager and some water." Roy asked.

"So Roy. You said there was a new mission right? What was that about?"

"There have been reports of yet another rogue alchemist in the town of Tratson , a small place on the outskirts of Northern HQ."

"Damnit! Are you kidding me? That place is freezing cold! It will take me two days at least not counting the train rides that take about 4 or 5 hours to actually arrive at the town. But I know you will freak out if I don't contact you so I'll call every day and right before 9pm no matter what." I could see a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry I'll be fine! The homunculi are gone now and everyone knows about my ears and tail. I would be safe from civilians and the military too. My heightened senses will help me stay careful as well so there is really nothing to worry about. Sides I can still transform into a cat if I need to escape quickly. I can run faster that way as well as fit through tight spaces… And that DOESN'T MAKE ME SMALL!" I growled out the last part. We ate our dinner chatting about alchemy this and our plans for the house. I had been wanting to add a secret room in the library where Roy and I could relax without being disturbed. We have been so busy lately that I haven't had the chance to set it up uet. It would be a secret room hidden behind a bookcase that is activated when you say a specific code. Metal meets flame in silence but does not melt.

I moved in with Roy a while ago and we both share his giant bedroom and king sized bed After dinner Roy drove us home and I went straight to the bedroom. I changed and plopped down on the bed and barely pulled the covers up to my chest. I was so tired from all the running around it was nice to relax at the restaurant but now I am beat. I heard Roy walk in after locking the doors and turning of the lights before he changed and joined me under the sheets.

Roy's POV

The Next Morning Edward packed up his belongings and set off for the train station. I loaded the car and started the engine.

"Ed hurry up! You're gonna be late."

"I'm coming bastard wait a second."

"What were you doing huh Kitty?" I purred.

"Watch it Roy I'm warning you" I stiffened as I saw him flex his hands, making the claws unsheathe. He hopped in the car and I shifted gears into drive. After arriving at the station I hugged Ed once more before giving him a long, slow, passionate kiss. We both waved as Ed boarded the train and I watched him go. One thing is certain, I will regret letting him go for the rest of my life. I drove to work, worry still on my mind and I sat down and started filling out paperwork.

"Man Chief, maybe Ed should go to missions more often. I've never seen you get this much work done before." Havoc laughed.

"Sweetie that isn't nice to say. You know Roy is worried about Ed. If I was gone often on dangerous missions wouldn't you worry about me?" Riza said and slowly put her hand on her gun.

"Of course I would, baby you know that." Havoc panicked.

"I know you guys but I have this bad feeling in my gut that something is gonna go wrong." I looked back out the window. My gut proved right 3 hours later.

Ed's POV

I boarded the train, still feeling giddy from the kiss with Roy and sad from parting. I can still see the worry in his eyes but I know I'll be fine. I sat on the train bench and fell asleep.

SCREEEEE CRAASH *RUMBLE*

I jerked awake. Looking around I notice the train is moving quickly along a cliff. There was a blizzard going on and the caboose was starting to get cold.

"_Attention passangers. There are some frozen tracks so there may be some turbulence. Please stay in your seats and will pass through the cliff soon."_

I looked out the window when suddenly, the train jerked and we were rolling own the Cliffside.

Please Review and thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 3 Attack of The Mysterious Man

Chapter 3: The Attack of the Mysterious Man. Roy's Painful Grief.

**This is still 2 days before the Unknown POV in Chapter 2.**

**Roy's POV ( 3 hours later)**

'Augghh… All day I can't shake off this bad feeling that I have… In fact, I think it got worse. Why did it intensify?'

RING RING RING

I snapped back into reality as the phone on my desk started ringing.

"Hello? This is Roy Mustang speaking."

"Sir? This is Lieutenant Warner speaking." A female voice replied.

"I am from Investigations and we have just received confirmation for a rescue mission about 2,700 KM away from Central. The train itself left about 3 hours earlier today and has crashed near some cliffs. Lieutenant General Hughes knew you would want to lead this team because the train is the Phoenix E-571."

"Wait… Did you say Phoenix E-571? That was the one Ed was on!" I freaked.

"You said I was leader correct? Well in that case we leave right now!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unknown POV (Will be revealed here soon!)(3** hours before**

I watched as the train rolled of the cliff, I of course had my spy sound an alert before we tipped secretly so that before we took off with our prize. I would get to see that bastard Mustang's face when he say that Ed was gone.

"Hahaha! Finally! My plan is working. Now lets start looking for our reward." I laughed.

" But Sir, don't you think we may have killed it with the crash?" My assistant asked.

"Don't worry, he can handle it. The drop isn't high enough to kill him and if it did, then we get front row seats to Mustang's grief." I smirked

"Now lets go look for the neko brat Hastings."

"Yes sir" She replied. I watched as she made her way down the cliff. She seemed more competent the last moron I had, that doctor couldn't even hold onto our experiment when we had him. So I killed the shitty bastard. I followed Hastings down the slope.

"Keep watch and alert me if you see the military. This is a big train and I know it will take awhile to go through it all."

"Yes Sir"

OoOoOoOo Time skip approx.: 3 hours

I was getting to the last train cars, where the wreckage was the worst when I thought I heard a small moan of pain. I smiled a wicked grin, my sharp teeth showing murderously. I jumped into a small opening and fixed my skirt/shorts when it got caught on a jutting piece of shrapnel. **(Now do you know who this is? You better because I'll refer to his name from now on.)**

"Aww look at the poor little pipsqueak!" I sneered. Ed slowly looked up with foggy and glazed eyes.

"Envy…" he muttered before passing out again. Smirking I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting the boy up. I notice many severe wounds and los of blood but hey, I don't give a damn. Let Mustang worry about the injuries. I just want the brat.

"Sir! The Military vehicles are arriving we need to get out now!" Hastings shouted.

"You know, I have a better idea. Pipsqueak here looks ready to die and I really want to see Mustang break that mask he normally has up. This is just perfect to see the distress, horror and fear on his face. I'll leave the brat here and then steal him from the hospital later on." Dropping Pipsqueak so that he crumples on the ground and gives a pained whimper I jump out of the caboose, lift up Hastings and run to a secluded overhang where we won't be noticed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Edward's POV**

'Uggh' I moan. 'What in Gate's name happened?' I try to get up only to be inflamed with pain all over my body. Opening my eyes I glance around.

'Why is the floor red? It's pretty actually.' Hazed thoughts weaved through my mind.

'Where is the pain coming from? I should stop moving. This place is small. Why am I here? What happened? Why is the red spreading?' A coppery taste rides up the back of my throat and wafts up my nose. I throw up the blood, hacking and coughing afterwards.

"Augh!" I moan, the unwanted movements causing horrendous pain.

**Clank **My ears swiveled towards the noise.

'What was that?'

"Awww look at the poor little pipsqueak!" Someone sneered.

I glance up.

"Envy…" I mutter, I try to yell that I am not small but the pain is too much. I feel the darkness on the sides of my vision, the fog in my mind, the numbing darkness. Before I know it I give in, the darnkness invades me.

OoOoOoOo

**Roy's POV**

"Drive faster!" I shout.

"Sir we are going as fast as we can!" Warner cried, I feel bad for constantly stressing her out on this trip but Ed could be dying.

"Roy I see it!" Hughes' voice rings out from another vehicle.

I jump out before the car has even started and dash straight over to the train. It's lying on it's side with the caboose facing me and the engine farther up.

"I need one person to search each train car and alert us if there are any survivers or if you find Edward. Go now! I'll take the caboose.

Everyone runs to fulfill their specified tasks. I picked the caboose cause I know that Ed likes the back of the train a lot more than anywhere else. More peaceful he says. I find a perch and slowly climbed in. I shift debris around as I make my way deeper into the car when I notice another hole in the roof above me. The hole is big enough to let someone drop through and the light filtering in helps me see well. I start searching again and finally, finally find my beloved. But not in the way I hoped. He was unconscious which worried me to a great extant because of the horrific injuries on him.

He was deathly pale, a huge gash on the back of his head, staining his golden hair a rust like color, ears and tail the same color. More gashes littered his arm and leg, a piece of shrapnel lodged deeply in his abdomen and blood flowed slightly from all these wounds and from his mouth. I panicked

"Hughes' I found him get a paramedic immediately. I can't get out of here without hurting him further so get some people to open up a hole and do it now!" I cried.

'I'll help you Kitty I promise please just hang on please!' I gingerly brushed some of his hair out of his face and played with his ears. The hole was made and I jumped on the first ambulance with Ed my mask broken and face filled with terror and fear.

OoOoOo

**Envy's POV**

"Hahaha! I don't believe it! That was better than I hoped!" I laughed gleefully.

"Poor Mustang doesn't even know that I did this. But knowing him he might later. I'll steal the brat later but come Hastings let's go."

I waited for her to walk over before lifting her up and running out of there. I slowly made my way farther away from the wreck when I felt a gaze on me. I looked back. That Hughes guy was staring at my moving figure.

'Damn it! He noticed me. Now he'll tell Mustang and they will be on high alert. I need to be careful."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hey everyone! I'm happy to have this out as an Easter present and let me tell you that the next chapter of Why Me is almost done. I just finished Spring Break Today and would've updated more but we visited Tacoma and Seattle this weekend. I walked by the Sakura-con in Seattle on Friday but I didn't have a costume ready so I didn't go. I saw neat costumes so how knows? Maybe I saw one of you! I was walking with my brother and I was wearing a red-orange American Rag Jacket with a Harajuku bag, a stretch fit American Rag Flower shirt and wearing tennis shoes. I saw an awesome Ryuuk from Deathnote, a couple Akatsuki members as well as 2 Naruto Uzumaki's Shippudden style, 3 Highschool of the dead school girls, Maka Alburn from Soul Eater, 3 Hatsune Miku's, 2 Ahs Ketchums from Pokemon, a Misty from Pokemon, a Goku from Dragonball and finally Espeon and Umbrion from Pokemon. If I listed you then great job on the costumes and I hope you had a wonderful time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ed's Recovery, Roy's Idiocy

Don't Break My Heart: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. Just the plot of this story and some of the characters like Warner and Hastings.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"His breathing is slow and unsteady, multiple lacerations, and shrapnel wounds, a mild concussion, slow heart beat, severe gashes, severe loss of blood and a broken left arm." Nurse Martinez exclaimed. Doctor Fraser grabbed his clipboard and added the information to Ed's file.

"We need a sedative and we need to patch the worst of those gashes up. We can do more at the hospital but for now hook him to an IV with nutrients and water and an oxygen mask while your at it."

Roy flinched after every analysis was mentioned and started crying when he heard that the doctors couldn't do much for his love at the moment.

"It's all my fault. If only I didn't send him on this mission he would've been just fine."

"And maybe he wouldn't of Roy." Hughes sighed. "I think I saw who did this and I'm pretty sure it was Envy which means that he wouldn't have been safe no matter what."

"WHAT!" Both Roy and Riza shouted, only to be shushed by the doctors.

"How is Envy alive? I thought that after the whole Father incident that he died."

"I don't know either but we will need to be on guard. I say for know that we keep Ed under heavy guard and try to stop whatever it is that Envy has planned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 2 hours later (Central Hospital) **Roy's POV**

They wheeled Ed into the surgery the moment he arrived an hour ago and now Maes, Riza and I have been sitting here waiting for Ed to be all right**. **

"Roy calm down before you give yourself an aneurism." Hughes laughed.

"Maes how can you be laughing? Ed is getting surgery done on him in order to survive and you're here _laughing?_" I growled.

"Chill Roy. I know Ed will be all right. He survived _death_ for Gate's sake."

"Maes does have a point sir." Riza added. "Ed has an uncanny ability to be able to survive even the worse of occasions though you're right too sir. Maes you're taking this too lightly. What if that was Gracia?"

"That's true I guess I understand. Sorry Roy."

" Sir if I may speak freely?" Now that caught my attention. Riza doesn't ask that unless it's something important.

"Permission granted."

"Are you ever going to propose to Ed?" WHAT!

"What! Riza?" My eyes widened. "I can't remember? It's against the rules."

"Sir are you really that stupid?" She said with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You are the Furher Roy. Man and you lead us?" Maes guffawed.

'How did I forget?' I wondered.

"I guess I'll ask him after he gets better. For know I don't want to stress or excite him too much and besides we still don't know his condition yet.

DING

We all looked up and noticed the OR room light go out. Doctor Fraser and Nurse Martinez walked out and headed over to us.

"Well I know you know his diagnosis from being in the ambulance with us so lets get to the point." Fraser smiled." He'll be fine. Just sore and tired for a while. He can go home in a few days but keep him from any strenuous activities and make him take these painkillers. For now you can go see him. He is being wheeled up to room 58 on the second floor."

"Thank you doctor." We responded simultaneously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ed's POV**

'Uggh' I feel sick. What time is it?' I slowly blinked open my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital. Something shifted against my leg. I glanced down and noticed Roy sleeping in the chair with his head on the bed and his hand holding mine.

"How are you Ed?" I shifted my head around and watched silently as Riza walked into the room.

"Alright." I replied when she stopped by my bedside.

"That's good. Do you remember what happened?"

"Let's see… I was asleep on the train when it jarred and woke me up. We fell of a cliff and I passed out. When I woke up it became foggy but I think I saw Envy. And now all I know is waking up here." Riza frowned.

"Then Evy is behind all this. Hughes thought he saw Envy at the accident but we weren't sure. We'll keep you under guard until your better at least. Now I should let you go back to sleep."

"By the way Riza. How long was I asleep?" I wondered.

"About a day. Roy wouldn't leave until you woke up. Well he was so stressed about the whole thing he must've fallen asleep. He was exhausted yesterday. Try not to wake him alright?" I nodded. She smiled, said good-bye and walked out. Turned back to Roy and yawned. I guess it's all the pain medicine but man was I tired. I transformed into my cat form and curled up next to Roy's hand. I fell fast asleep.

**I'm sorry this is so short but I've been so busy. I added some fluff because my friend just dumped her boyfriend recently and so I felt all sappy and mushy. She better and has a new boyfriend who treats her better so I'm glad. I have made a One piece story with an alternate chapter though it doesn't count for the poll so vote now if you haven't. I also updated Why Me but that chapter is also kinda short. Its my birthday today, the 9****th**** so this is my present to all of you. Thanks for the support and please review if you can. I want to know. Should this story be MP male pregnancy in it or no? Please review me your answer and I tried to turn on the thing that allows non-members to review as well but if it doesn't work than just e-mail me that it doesn't work and give me your answer then. My e-mail for this account is **

**Bye!**


	6. author note

Hey everyone Shadow here. I have been really busy and have had a huge writers block. I decided now was the best time to edit some of my stories. So far I have edited part of Cheeky Chimera. The chapters edited have been marked in the chapter name. Thanks for the continuing support!

-Shadow


End file.
